Talon Smart (Miiverse)
Talon Smart (Miiverse) is the name of a YouTube channel started by Neoflash. The channel was created because a popular YouTuber named Giga Gamby stopped a series called "Worst Posts on Miiverse", which was a slideshow of terrible Miiverse posts including memes, jokes, and other funny stuff. Talon's Miiverse Profile Talon's Miiverse profile started all the way back in 2012. Talon bought a Wii U for Christmas and it came bundled with something called "Miiverse". Miiverse is a website created by Nintendo that was originally supposed to be used to ask about stuff in Wii U based games. However, it's slowly devolved into a forum for trolls and cringy posts. Talon's first Miiverse profile just featured Nintendo Land drawings and some posts with poor grammar. He then made a new account, where he would post rants about Nintendo. This happened so early on Miiverse, that Talon claims that it is possible that he was the first person of Miiverse to make a profile specifically for rants about Nintendo. His profile became popular. All of his posts were in The Year of Luigi community, and they continued to be there until that community shut down. He then moved to the Super Smash Bros community, and continued making rants. Then one day, his Wii U was console banned. He's been off Miiverse for a long time after that. Until he found his 3DS and began making posts again. This time he posted in the YouTube community. He continued to make posts until one day he had an idea. He would make Miiverse Trolling videos similar to Giga Gamby. He made his first video and it was downright terrible. It had poor quality, the jokes were unfunny, and there were no narrators. He made a second video which was just as bad. But then a couple things happened which would only make his videos get better and better over time. The first thing that happened was that he found out that all of the people in the Super Smash Bros community went to the Wii Fit U community. He then moved to that community so he would get more popularity. The second thing that happened was that he paid for Vegas Pro 13. His videos got better after that. He also made more accounts where he would rant about different stuff (Such as AppleTalon, SonyTalon, LinuxTalon, SegaTalon, XboxTalon, Talon-san, and BanTalon). Things started to get interesting when he got "The Ultimate Permaban", which banned both his Wii U and 3ds, and made it so he could never post with them again. Then Talon got a 2ds that had 2ds firmware 6.0.0-12U on it. Talon exploited this 2ds by installing an EmuNAND and rxtools on it. He used these tools to make himself unbannable from Miiverse. So far, everything's worked perfectly. SegaTalon SegaTalon is the first alternate account Talon has ever made. He made it all the way back when people used to post in the Super Smash Bros Community. The account consisted of rants about Sega instead of Nintendo. This account was used until his 2 week ban was over. Then the SegaTalon account was banned. A new SegaTalon account started up around the time of the Wii Fit U community. Since then, the account has remained mostly the same. Although the account would get really off-topic when Talon was banned. AppleTalon AppleTalon was the second alt-account Talon has made. He did not make it because he was banned. He made it just because Talon hates Apple, and he had a whole bunch of ideas for Apple Rants. AppleTalon's Mii looks like a funny combination of Talon and Steve Jobs. Though strangely, Talon just said that he turned the face around, made a random Mii, and turned the face over again. There is no proof to this. He just said that it was "an odd coincidence" SonyTalon SonyTalon is the third alt-account Talon has made. Just like the AppleTalon account, he made it because he had ideas for rants about Sony, not because he was banned. The Mii for SonyTalon made no resemblance to the founder of Sony. It's just a funny looking Mii. Talon-san Talon-san is the fourth account Talon has made. The account was originally supposed to be called "AnimeTalon", but Talon thought that "Talon-san" sounded way better. The account is used to rant about anime. This account was his 2nd most popular account when it was first created, but then people just got sick of it (or something) and it was about as popular as his other accounts. XboxTalon XboxTalon was the 5th account Talon has made. This account was made so Talon could complain about Microsoft. XboxTalon is actually Talon's least used account, due to it being made so late. The Mii is just Talon with a white shirt and white hair. LinuxTalon LinuxTalon is Talon's 6th alt account. This account was made so Talon could complain about Linux. The account was Talon's 2nd least used account, because he really didn't have that many rants about Linux. The LinuxTalon Mii is made to look like Linus Torvalds (the founder of Linux). BanTalon BanTalon was Talon's most popular Miiverse Profile. He made this profile after getting a used Wii U. The early stages of this profile consisted of his typical rants and complaints. But then it evolved (or devolved) into him making some corny jokes and puns. On top of this, Talon found an old Laptop, he installed a YeahBot Script to it, and he used it to get massively popular. It was nearly impossible after this to make a post in any community without Talon yeahing it. The Ultimate PermaBan Talon was soon permanently banned from accessing Miiverse, but the strange thing about it was that it was a ban message that nobody has come across before. It said the following: "Your console has been permanently banned from accessing Miiverse. This ban will affect all other accounts that access Miiverse using this device" But that's not all. This SAME ban happened on his 3DS too. Talon checked the posts that he was reported for, and he doesn't remember making ANY of them. It was a strange phenomenon, but Talon suggests a couple of rumors. # He was hacked. There is a popular user named "PF2M" which is a hacker on Miiverse. He either could've done this, or it was the work of some other hacker. # Nintendo did it because he was using a Yeah Bot. However, the Miiverse Code of Conduct doesn't state anything about not using Yeah Bots. So if this is the case, Talon plans to roast Nintendo over the phone for it. # It could've simply been a glitch in Miiverse.